


Always Her Hands

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Incest, Masturbation, POV First Person, Sharing a Body, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Korekiyo's Sister gets him off in the bath





	Always Her Hands

These hands have always belonged to her. It’s true that they were solely attached to me before, but they have been hers for as long as I can remember. Nothing they’ve done has been against her wishes. I’ve cared for them as she directed. But now, they’re hers in a more direct sense. She can take them from me and touch me. They were always hers, but now they can stop being mine, at least temporarily. 

I’ve run a bath and added salts and perfumes. It will be nice to soak. I spend the majority of my time covered from head to toe, and it makes me feel a bit exposed to be undressed, even alone, although I’m not actually ever alone. Her presence doesn’t add to the feeling of being exposed though, it is natural for her to bear witness to me in any state. Such is the intimacy that we share. 

Once my hair has been washed and conditioner has been put in, I pin it up on top of my head and relax myself into the water. The mundanity is now taken care of, and I turn control over to her, in the direct sense. They’re always her hands, and right now, they aren’t mine. 

Her hands run over my body. She trails them over my stomach, my hips. The touch feels warm and soft and unpredictable. One hand moves back up, gently encircling my throat. She doesn’t squeeze, but the idea is there. It’s as enticing as always. Her other hand teases along my inner thigh, rubbing and gripping. 

I sigh my content, closing my eyes to enjoy the contact. It wouldn’t do to rush her, so I won’t. I can be patient. My penis engorges with blood, and the tip breaks from under the water as the angle changes. I can hear her light laughter echo in my ears. She moves her hand to it, but only just. Her fingertips trail along the shaft, far too light. She’s enjoying teasing me today. 

“Mm, Sister,” my moan comes off as more of a whine, but I can’t say that either tone is more accurate than the other. 

I hear her light laugh again. It’s so good to feel her happiness this way. She grasps my penis properly and fondles it, squeezing gently and running her finger and thumb over the head. It isn’t the standard grip and slide associated with masturbation, it maintains a more sensual edge, a playful sort of romance. I do so love when she plays with me. 

She catches the ejaculate in a washcloth so as not to foul the water and tosses it into the hamper. Control of my hands, still hers, always hers, is passed back to me, that I may begin rinsing my hair.


End file.
